


Bad End: Gone

by holdinglines



Category: Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mutilation, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglines/pseuds/holdinglines
Summary: The Ronin accepts the Baron's offer and uses his memory machine.





	Bad End: Gone

 The demon of the island escorted them into an amphitheater connected to the main manor.  He kept an easy smile the entire time, though it didn’t reach his eyes.  He was the perfect gentleman the entire time, he helped the injured ronin find a comfortable seat she could recline in, and didn’t bat an eye when she insisted Hashimoto sit next to her.

 “Are you comfortable, my dear?” the Baron asked.  “Would you like any refreshments?”

 Takeko said nothing. Toshio bit his lip as he took a seat directly behind her.

 “Um,” Hatch mumbled as he sat on Takeko’s other side.  “I wouldn’t mind something to drink actually.”

 The Baron didn’t seem to hear him.  He kept his eyes trained on Takeko, his arms on both sides of her chair, blocking her.  Toshio scowled at how he loomed over her, as if he were the only thing she needed to focus on.  From this vantage point Toshio could see how he looked at her, how he tried to to undress her with his eyes.

 The Baron felt his eyes on him, glanced up at him and smirked.

  _Bastard.  I know what you are.  And I know our hero enough that she can resist whatever sorcery you’re trying to place on her._

 The Ronin finally looked up at him and suddenly Toshio wasn’t so sure.  The two never spoke, but the intensity in their stares felt like several things were being said between them.  When they finally seemed to reach an impasse, their host pulled his gaze away to look at Hatch.

 “I’m so terribly sorry.  What was that you said?  My dear, uninvited, visitor?” his lips curled away and smiled in a way that showed a little too many teeth and stretched a little too widely to look either natural or friendly.

 Hatch sunk a bit lower into his seat.  “Nothin’.”

 “That’s what I thought.”

 He gave one more long look to the Ronin before he reluctantly pushed himself away from her chair and up onto the stage.  He clapped his hands and a darkness enveloped the room.  Toshio took a seat behind the rest of the motley crew, and squatted in a way he watched Hatch do multiple times.

  _I may look stupid, but at least I’m ready to spring into action if need be._

 He half turned so he could watch both the stage and the only exit. The manservant, Daisuke, pulled at a long cord of rope that was connected to the windows and when he pulled it, it caused the tightly rolled drapes at the top to fall and block all sunlight.  Daisuke let go of the rope, pulled up a chair, and sat against the exit.

 Back in the front, the butler had lit some lanterns surrounding the stage, which cast sharp shadows that flickered against their host and made his foreign features seem more unnatural.

 “Ladies, gentlemen, and gentlethem,” he said with a flourish of his arms.  “It has truly been a blessing to have you visit my island.  Truly your presence has exceeded all of my expectations.  However, it appears we have reached an impasse.”

 The butler stepped beside his employer and tugged at his shirt.

 “Yes, what is it, Borgia?”

 “Sir, pardon me but...you used ‘truly’ twice, sir.”

 “And?”

 “Well sir, it’s not my place to say, sir, but that’s not grammatically sound, sir.”

 The Baron cocked his head and stared at the dwarf until he bowed his head and stepped back.  The Baron took a deep breath and continued,  “As you know, most of you are here as guests to the shogi tournament winner,” he gave a pointed glare at Hatch and Saburo.  “Though there are some exceptions.  But you all have the honor to bear witness to the miracle prize: a second chance.  Takeko, please come up.”

 That was when Saburo shot up.  “Actually—”

 “Your request from earlity has been noted,” the Baron said.  “However, giving away this chance isn’t something one should take lightly.  It will be our esteemed guest’s decision to give that opportunity away or not.”

 All eyes turned to Takeko, who kept her gaze firmly on her hands.

 Because of the time spent together, Toshio, Hatch, and Hashimoto learned not to interrupt Takeko while she thought out what she had to say.  Saburo, however, had no such experience.

 The former actor stood up from his seat behind Hashimoto and leaned over to put a hand on her shoulder.  “Dear samurai, I know that—”

 She grabbed his fingers, one hand under his arm, and threw him over her shoulder.  Her former opponent crashed into the base of the stage.  Hashimoto jumped out of his seat while Hatch rushed to Saburo’s side.

 “Takeko!  Why would you _do_ that?!” The little lord spun and slapped her across the face.  “He could be dead, all because of you and your stupid issues!”

 Takeko said nothing.  At the sound of a groan from the stage, both she and Hashimoto looked up to see Hatch lift Saburo up, with the other man still cradling his broken hand.  “Why won’t you just _let me talk?!_ ”

 The Baron chuckled.  Lighter than air he gracefully floated down and walked over to Takeko.  He held out his hand and she took it.  He cupped her cheek where Masashi had slapped her, his thumb caressing and tracing her cheekbones down to her lips.  She blushed and looked away from him.

 “Takeko, my dear, you needn’t hurt anymore.  Just come with me.”

 And to Toshio’s horror, she nodded and followed him onto the stage.  The Baron smiled at her and snapped his fingers.  “Daisuke!  It seems are guests are over excited, could you please escort them back to their seats?”

 Toshio’s stomach dropped at the sound of the giant manservant’s chair scraping against the floor.  He glanced at him then pulled Hashimoto back into his seat.

 “Wait here and be ready to run,” he hissed into his ear.  Then he jumped over the little lord and towards Saburo and Hatch.  He helped hold the pathetic actor’s other arm and guide him back into his chair and gave Hatch the same instructions he gave Masashi.

 Hatch cocked his head to the side but nodded.  The air was charged, and even that oaf could tell something was wrong.  Toshio ducked under Daisuke’s arm and patted his shoulder.

 “Saburo-san needs medical attention.  You should attend to him while I look after my...my master.” he bolted up the stairs and hoped his face didn’t betray the sick feeling in his chest for saying those words.

  _Please let these lanterns hide my shame_.

 He reached them just as Takeko sat down.  The Baron frowned but quickly made himself amiable.

 “Mr. Toshio, wouldn’t you be happier back with your friends?”

 “I’d be happier with all of them with me.”

 “Oh?” he raised an eyebrow.  “You consider yourself _friends_ with your _master_?”

 Toshio bit his lip and silently counted to five.

 The Baron turned to his butler.  “I consider us close, Borgia, but I wouldn’t consider us _friends_ , would you?”

 “Of course not sir,” Borgia said.  “That’d just be _unnatural_.”

 The dwarf looked up and gave Toshio a gapped tooth grin.  Unlike his employer, this ‘Borgia’ was hyugan like the rest of them.  And that smug look on his face reminded Toshio all too well how most hyugans looked down on ‘his kind’.

 Takeko shifted and drew his attention down to her.  Now that he was closer, he could see the chair was made of iron, bolted to the floor, and had clasps on the armrests to retain whoever was unfortunate enough to sit in it.

 “Takeko,” he said.  “Be reasonable.  You can’t honestly tell me none of this isn’t the least bit suspicious.”

 She closed her eyes and leaned back.  He watched as her chest rose and fall, while the butler continued to strap her in.  Finally, her head rolled over to look at him and her eyes cracked open.

 “I’m tired, Toshio,” she said.  “Go away.”

 Her blunt response hurt more than it should, moreso their host’s triumphant smirk at her words.  He thought of last night, how she sat with him and watched the stars.  How she confessed her fears, her worries of being able to defeat the Baron in single combat—

  _She must have a plan.  She must know something I don’t.  Please Takeko, please please_ please _don’t give up._

He hadn’t realized he’d been gripping her arm until Borgia began to peel his fingers off of her.  His legs were lead, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Takeko, eyes now closed, and the Baron’s ever growing grin.  Borgia pushed and pulled him, but eventually called for Daisuke to carry him back into his seat.

 “Hey,” Hatch whispered.  “You ok there bud?”

 Toshio couldn’t hear him.  His mind had gone blank and for the first time since last night, his vision blurred, and the rotten and abandoned house around them seemed to shimmer.  He was trapped in the island’s illusion.

 The Baron clapped his hands, and the lantern light grew brighter.  “My friends and colleagues!  This is the moment you’ve all been waiting for.  Borgia, if you would?”

 The little butler raced off of the stage and returned a moment later with a large crate.  He then made a great show of opening it up and lifting out a strange curved helmet.

 “This,” the Baron took it in his hands.  “Is my crowning achievement.”

 Borgia gave a forced laugh.  “‘Crowning’.  Very good one, sir!”

 “Yes thank you Borgia, please don’t explain the joke.”

 “Very sorry sir.”

 “ _Anyway_ ,” the Baron said, his smile seemingly frozen on his face.  “This here will go on the

head, like so,” as he spoke he pulled out two leather straps from inside the helmet, then strapped it onto Takeko’s head.  “And with the power of technology and Western magic, we will peruse through Miss Takeko’s memories, and then, put simply, delete them.”

 Takeko’s head jerked up and looked at him.  But he ignored her.

 “Let us begin.”

 At a snap of his fingers the lanterns went out and for a moment they were plunged into darkness.  They could briefly hear pulleys and levers, and the sound of the stage curtains being drawn.  Then the wall behind was illuminated like it was made entirely out of light.

 “With our fantastic technology, Miss Takeko’s memories will be projected onto the screen behind us,” the Baron said.

 He didn’t seem to see or care about Takeko’s discomfort at his words.  He moved behind her chair, his shadow, just for a moment, his shadow was a giant encompassed in a halo of light.  In Toshio’s mind he sword he saw an animal’s silhouette instead of a man’s.  The Baron embraced Takeko from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

  _What…?_

“Don’t struggle, my dear.  It will all be over soon.”

 The screen behind him flickered, and his shadow vanished.  There were flashes of scenes-- sea spray, a boat or a house, a windfall of people—, half of a boat filled with maggots… and every image was double, headache inducing, and out of focus.

 Takeko immediately began to struggle as the images flashed by quicker and quicker.  

 

* * *

 

  _No nonononono no please no no please I don’t want this please no please stop stop it stop it stopitstopitstopitSTOP IT PLEASE MAKE IT STOP_

  _nononononononoNONO!_

_Don’t remember don’t forget forget forget forget forget.  My name is Takeko Mirai I’m from a small fishing village what village oh spirits what was it called it wasn’t Genfu it near there but it wasn’t Genfu it wasn’t Genfu NO what was it where was I no nonono who was I before Genfu and Gensai and Jun, who am I now I am no one no I’m Takeko I’m Takeko_ **_I’m Takeko_ ** _._

Takeko couldn’t voice her internal struggle, but that didn’t stop her from screaming like a caged animal until her voice went raw.  She struggled against her restrictions— _dirty, ugly, useless thing just give up_ _—_ she jerked her head back and smashed it against the headrest again and again and again, and when someone tried to hold her in place she shook left and right until something flew off of her.  Her shackles bit into her forearms and cut into her skin.  Try as she might to stand up and just break the chair it refused to budge.

  _Helpmehelpme please someone anyone help me please Jun where are you I’m lost and scared and SOMEONE PLEASE HELP._

The taste of bile and blood was in her mouth and she kept screaming.  She rocked and raged, determined to see either her body or the chair give out.  And it turned out the chair just wasn’t made of the same stuff as her.

 She wrenched the armrests from the rest of the chair and spun wildly around.   _Oh gods oh spirits oh Gensai where am I I can’t see I can’t see I CAN’T SEE._

_Who are you/who am i/where am i help help help help help._

She felt tears start to fall and began to claw at her face — _don’t show weakness you stupid pathetic ugly thing who would love such an ugly weak thing_ _—_ One hand found a clump of hair and tried to yank it out, tried to make it stop, and pulled the entire body over the side of the stage; the other hand grabbed the back of her kimono and pulled it over her head — _don’t look at me don’t look at me please don’t look at me_ _—_ and curled against the wall to try and make herself smaller.

 Then the memories started to fill every space and every thought in her head and she screamed again.   _These aren’t mine!  These aren’t mine, get out get out get out GET OUT OF MY HEAD THIS IS MINE YOU CAN’T TAKE IT THIS IS MINE SHE IS MINE._

She began to smash her head against the wall until something grabbed her.

 

* * *

 

 Toshio watched in horror as Takeko writhed in pain at the Baron’s procedure.  He couldn’t even fathom what the benefit of this act could be, aside from some sadistic pleasure on their host’s part.  Whatever they were supposed to see on the screen was either beyond their comprehension or, and this was far more probable to him, Takeko was too stubborn to open her heart to someone.  

 Instead of memories, there was a flurry of images flashing too fast for any of them to process.  Occasionally something stayed for longer than half a moment— sea spray, a boat or a house, a windfall of people— but even then they were hazy and out of focus, or seemed to be from two perspectives just slightly out of alignment with each other.

 When Takeko ripped away her restraints and began raving like a madwoman, their motley crew all rushed up to help her.

 “STAY  WHERE  YOU  ARE,” the Baron’s voice resonated throughout the room.  “I  AM  STILL  IN  CONTROL.”

 Daisuke’s large hand fell onto Toshio’s shoulder and forcefully pulled him back into his seat.

 “She’s in pain, Roderico-san!” Masashi cried.  “We need to help her!”

 Takeko howled and jerked in an unnatural way after she fell from the stage.  She clawed at the braces still on her arms and pulled her hair, before she finally settled on beating her head against the stage.  Hatch and Masashi struggled against the giant holding them in their seats, but Toshio waited.   _Was he blocking the door or did he lock it?_

Then Borgia tried to stop her, and it was all over.

 “That is quite enough!  You will _not_ make a mockery of my lord’s gift!” he grabbed her shoulder.

 When she turned around her normally onyx eyes shined like gold.

  _Oh no…_ In one second, Takeko had thrown Borgia onto the ground, and Toshio had grabbed Masashi.  In two seconds, Takeko began to bludgeon his face.  Toshio picked the little lord up and ran to the door.

“What is she doing, Toshio?!”

 “Not _now_ , Masashi!”

 He glanced behind them only once, and that was too much; Hatch, brave, stupid Hatch, had tried to talk sense into her.

  _That fool wasn’t at Shiroyama’s with us...he doesn’t know what she’s capable of._

 

* * *

 

Fear and panic fought inside of her, and the dwarf had the misfortune of interfering.  She threw him to the ground and beat him until his face caved in under her fists.  She cried, but she couldn’t remember why.

  _Ugly, stupid, useless thing he deserved to die he deserved to die he needs to die die die DIE._

Noise came from all sides and she grabbed her ears to block it out.   _It’s too much it’s too much it hurts too much it’s too loud please be quiet._

Then another hand on her shoulder.  She whirled and swung her fist, but whoever it was parried it.  Her momentum carried her and her assailant quickly got her on the ground.

 “Takeko, what are you doing?!” a man shouted as she struggled.  “You just killed a man!”

  _Get out get out get out GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET AWAY FROM ME GET OFF GET OFF!_

He tried to turn her around to look at him and that was all the opening she needed.  She lunged forward and bit into his upper arm, forcing him to release her and try to pry her off.  She immediately let go and pulled her arms free, and began to choke him.  She managed to overpower him, turning the tables and getting on top of him.

 “Ta-- plea-please,” he gasped.  He desperately clawed at her arms.  “We’re friends.”

 She dug her fingers deeper and deeper, until she could feel the blood, then she went a little farther until her hands touched.  Then she pulled as much that was inside of him out.

 She panted and looked around the now empty room.  She eyes shone, and she could see three...five... _six_ bodies running away.

 

* * *

 

 

 The manor’s magic dwindled and began to rip at the seams.  It was as if the rooms were a wet painting, and someone scraped their nails down it to peel away and expose the layers underneath.  The marble columns lost their white color and looked more like wooden support beams, the polished floor were half rotten tatami mats, and the ceiling and upper floors were flat out _gone_.

 “What’s going on?!” Saburo shouted.

 “It’s the magic of this place,” Toshio said.  “It’s all falling apart!”

 Their group weaved through the house’s wreckage, as more and more bits of it collapsed.  The Baron had a hollow look in his eyes, and it took some restraint for Toshio not to give him a smirk.  He might’ve, however, stuck his foot out to make him trip.

 “Daisuke!” the Baron called.  “Find the chef and the cat, then meet us at the docks!”

 “Yesir!”

 “Wait,” Saburo said.  “There’s a _boat_?”

 Toshio moved Hashimoto’s limp body into his other arm and helped the Baron up.  

 “You will regret that, you _filth_.” the Baron hissed.

 Toshio didn’t dignifie him with a response.  Instead he kept an eye behind him, and bit his lip when he saw Takeko stumble.

 She leaned up against the wall, her footsteps unsteady.  Her head lolled to the side as she stared at them.  The moment their eyes locked, her eyes shone brighter and her entire posture shifted.  She was ready to kill.

 “Run...run!” he shoved the Baron away from him and turned to grab Masashi, but his foot got caught in a hole in the ground.  He cried out in pain and frustration, and tried to see where everyone was.

 Saburo had grabbed the little lord and were halfway to the main door, with the Baron close on their heels.  Daisuke and the chef came out of a side door, and crashed right into Takeko.

 “Keep her distracted!” the Baron hollered over his shoulder.

 The chef nodded and pulled his meat cleaver out of his apron pocket.  Daisuke grabbed the disoriented ronin and tossed her away from them.  She looked up them, dazed and confused, and for a brief moment Toshio felt pity for her.  Takeko was gone, and all that remained was a confused animal.

 The chef gripped his cleaver with both hands and assumed a position he’d seen Takeko take before she fought.  This man was a trained samurai.  He rushed towards her, when she tumbled out of his way then Daisuke tackled her.

 The scars on Takeko’s stomach began to glow, and from the gap in her kimono Toshio saw them begin to heal themselves.  With superhuman strength she lifted the giant man and threw him like a rag doll; he crashed into one of the pillars and had the rafters and ceiling tiles fall on top of him.

 The sword on her hip rattled.   _Oh spirits did she not remember she had that?_

 She pulled it out of its sheath and charged at the chef.  Their fight only lasted a few moments, both of them parried and dodged each other’s moves and planned far too ahead for someone like Toshio to understand fully what was happening.  All he could see was when the cleaver and sword finally hit one another, and Takeko’s sword shattered.

 Undeterred, she thrusted one more time and managed to stab it right into his stomach.  He howled in pain, but she wasn’t done yet.  She forced him on his knees, grabbed both his arms from behind and began to pull until a loud _pop_ was heard.  That still wasn’t enough.  She placed one foot between his shoulder blades, grabbed on of arms, and continued to twist it.  The jagged tip of her ruined sword poked out of his back when his shoulder popped completely out of its socket.  Then she bent his elbow backwards until it snapped.

 Somehow, Daisuke survived his crash landing and roared.  He threw the debris off of him and charged her.  She dropped the chef’s arm and picked up his meat cleaver.

 Toshio had seen more than enough.  He scrambled out of the hole to nearly trip over the damned Baron’s cat.  He grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and threw it over his shoulder, not even bothering to look back.

 His heart about stopped in his chest when he heard Takeko’s voice, which was far too close for comfort whisper the first words he heard from her since this mess started.

 “ _You_.”

 

* * *

 

 Toshio zigzagged through the rapidly deteriorating house and until he found a trapdoor.  When he opened it he could hear voices that sounded like the remaining survivors and climbed down, and shut the door behind him.

 “Ah, _shit_!”

 “She’s here.  Takeko!”

 “It’s just me!” Toshio hollered.  “But she’s not far behind, we have to hurry!”

 “Did you get my cat?” the Baron asked.

 “No, I didn’t get your damn cat!  Takeko ate it.”

 “ _Me cago en tu puto dios, Kondo.”_

 Toshio didn’t understand his foreign tongue, but he honestly couldn’t care less about the Baron or his pet.

 They reached the bottom of the ladder and were at the bottom of a cave.  Three fourths of it was covered in water, which led out the mouth of the cave.  Only a small stretch of land was available for them to stand on, so they all hurried to the boat.  Toshio noted both with suspicion and with delight that it was modern and seemed in good condition.

 Toshio and Saburo hoisted Masashi over the side.

 “Any rope, kiddo?” Saburo asked.

 “There’s a lot of barrels tied up here.”

 “Try cutting them!”

 “ There’s nothing here to cut them with!”

 Toshio turned and looked for the Baron.  He saw him sitting near the ladder hole with his back against the wall, his eyes clothes.  He marched over to him and stuck out his hand.  “Your sword.  We need it _now_.”

 The Baron’s didn’t bother to look at him as he shook his head.

 “We have to get off of this island,” Toshio didn’t realize his voice had gotten louder with each word.  “Perhaps you’re ready to die, but I am not.”

 The Baron’s eyes shot open and he glared up at him.  “You think I’m ready to die?  You think I haven’t lived in fear of that my whole life?  ‘What if today is the day, what if today I finally meet God’?  You don’t know anything about me, _puto_.”

 “Then give me th-”

 “Toshio!” he turned to see Masashi frantically waving at him, with something like a yari in his little hands.  “Look what we found!”

 Toshio bit his lip and glanced back at the Baron, who was seemingly asleep.  Then he went back to the boat to help Saburo up.

 “What about him?” he jerked his head towards their host.

 “Leave him.”

 Masashi whirled around.  “We can’t _leave_ him, Toshio!  That’d be, that’d be… it’s too cruel!”

 “Yes, we can and we will,” Toshio gave him a pointed look then went over to the steering wheel.  In a lower voice, more to himself than to anyone else, he muttered, “Then at least some good comes out of this nightmare.”

 Saburo looked between the two of them then awkwardly made his way to the barrels.  “Um, I think that maybe we should take some of these out?  Y’know, so we go faster and all that.”

 “Careful,” the Baron called out.  “Those are filled with grade-A gunpowder.”

 Saburo and Toshio froze midstep and looked at each other.  Immediately the two began to toss them as quickly and as gently as they could off of their little escape route.

 “A little help would be appreciated, Baron!” Saburo called.

 “I can’t, I’m dying.”

 “Of course you are,” he muttered.  Toshio never felt such kinship with a person until now.

 They could only get three of them off the boat before they heard the sound of the trapdoor being thrown open.  In another moment, Takeko had apparently jumped down the hole.

 “Seriously?!” Toshio pushed two more off the side and ran back to the steering wheel.  “Saburo can you unfurl the sails?”

 “I have one working hand!”

 “Masashi, can you unfurl the sail?”

 The little lord ran up to the mast and furiously tried to untie the knots.  “They’re held in place by this yari!  If we can pull it out, I think we’ll be clear!”

 “Saburo!”

 The actor ran over to Hashimoto and began to pull.  Toshio glanced over at Takeko.  She was still on all fours, but she seemed to have finally shaken off the brunt of her fall.

  _What the hell was that technique of hers?_

She began to crawl towards them, and that was when the Baron pushed himself up.  He unsheathed his sword and grabbed a clump of dirt with his other hand, and threw it at her.  Toshio couldn’t help but gasp when it hit her.  She paused, and the few seconds it took for her to register what had happened felt like an eternity.  Toshio, Saburo, and Masashi all stood frozen and watched.

 She slowly turned her head and sized the Baron up.  And to everyone’s shock, she ignored him and continued to make her way to the boat.

 “Don’t-ah!” the Baron stumbled, and held himself up with his sword as a cane.  “You will not ignore me!”

 He charged at her, and Toshio turned his eyes away.  He already knew how this would go.  He heard a sickening crack as they started to move.

 “Toshio...he’s alive!  He’s still alive!”

 He looked back at the Baron and Takeko, and to his shock Masashi was right.  The Baron had a tight grip on her legs.  She growled but unlike Hatch, the Baron was weak.  She continued to crawl towards them and started to climb over one of the barrels they’d thrown overboard.

 Toshio had an idea.  He ran down, and helped Saburo and Masashi yank the yari out of the mast, one eye still on the struggle on shore.

 “Saburo, can you throw a yari?”

 “Wha-”

 “ _Can you throw this?”_

 “Well yes but-”

 “Great.” he turned to the little lord.  “Masashi, do you have anymore fire talismans?”

 Masashi’s eyes widened.  “Toshio we can’t-”

 “Yes we can!  Do you have any?”

 He bit his lip and looked back down at Takeko.

 “ _Masashi_!”

 He grimaced and began to cry, but he stuck his hand into his sleeve and pulled out the talisman.  Toshio grabbed it as it started to ignite, jabbed it onto the blade, and shoved it into Saburo’s hand.

 “Aim for the barrels.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say that this was done explicitly with my particular Ronin in mind. Takeko prides herself in having extreme control over herself and over the Jigoku Ryuu, and takes great pains to close herself off and keep herself in check (think Raven from the Teen Titans show).  
> When the Baron wiped her memories, it destroyed her personality and left the Jigoku in total control.


End file.
